


Smut prompt 1

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: Tumblr Smut Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Written for a request from a list of smut prompts on Tumblr.The words for this one were 'Tell me what you want' and 'Were you touching yourself?'





	Smut prompt 1

It had been a tough hunt but finally they had found the cursed object and burned it. The vengeful spirit had managed to kill four people before they did, and Dean wasn’t putting this one in the win column. That, coupled with the fact that it was only him and Cas here and Dean was stressed to the max. He knew he had feelings for Cas, but he never intended to act on them. Cas was a frigging multidimensional wavelength for fuck’s sake and Dean had no idea how the angel felt about him beyond their friendship.

He went to take a shower, telling Cas to wait for him and then they’d grab something to eat. Cas nodded and sat on the bed. Dean went into the tiny motel bathroom and stripped. He stood under the hot water, letting it unknot his sore muscles. He got out and grabbed a towel, when he heard some sounds coming from the room.

He put his ear close to the door and listened. He heard the unmistakable sounds of two men having sex. He knew Cas was in the motel room alone so the only possible explanation was that Cas was watching porn.

He pulled on his boxers and opened the door just a crack, and peeked out. There was Cas, sitting on the end of the bed. His eyes were glued to the TV screen, and he had his hand pushed inside his pants. It was moving back and forth, fast. 

Dean felt light-headed. Cas was obviously jacking off while watching gay porn. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Cas looked shocked and yanked his hand out of his pants, then turned the TV off. He looked at Dean with wild eyes.

“Were you touching yourself?”

Cas looked like he could bolt from the room at any second.  “No! Uh, no. I was just…”

Dean smiled at him. “You were just watching gay porn and touching yourself. Don’t lie to me, Cas.”

Cas looked mortified. “I thought you’d be longer in the shower. I’m sorry, Dean. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

Dean sat down on the bed next to Cas, glancing down at the tent in Cas’ pants.

“You don’t have to apologize, Cas. It’s perfectly normal. It was just… unexpected.”

Cas blushed and looked down. “It’s just been… difficult these past few days. Sharing a room with you, watching you sleep… I just…”

Dean was shocked, but he needed to know. “Tell me what you want.”

Cas looked at him with those baby blues. “I want  _ you _ , Dean! I’ve wanted you for so long now… I just know you don’t feel the same.”

Dean smiled. “You’re wrong there, angel. I want you too. I have forever.” 

Cas looked shocked, but Dean leaned forward and kissed that look right off of Cas’ face. Cas melted against him.

Dean had no conception of how long they kissed. Their tongues played against each other, and it was so amazing, Dean couldn’t believe how good it was. He pushed Cas down on the bed and laid over him.

Cas was breathing hard, and Dean could feel how hard Cas’ cock was as it thrust against his leg. He was hard as brick and rubbed his cock along Cas’ thigh. 

Then he pulled away and reached to open Cas’ pants. He dug inside and pulled Cas’ cock out of his pants, listening to Cas gasp. Then he reached down and took his own dick out. He spit in his hand and grabbed them both.

Listening to Cas’ small, “Oh! OH! Oohh’s” was music to Dean’s ear, better than the best song led Zeppelin had ever recorded. 

Dean ran his hand up and down their two shafts, using the spit and the precum that leaked out of both of them to soothe the way. It felt so good, but also awesome that it was him and Cas, together like this.

Dean reached inside Cas’ boxers and played with his balls while he ran his hand along their two cocks. He thumbed over the heads and then squeezed his hand around the shafts.

The slide of Cas’ dick against his own soon had his balls tightening. 

“Cas, I’m gonna cum..,” 

Cas came then, yelling Dean’s name. The sight, coupled with the feel of Cas’ cum coating his hand threw Dean over the edge and he came too. 

They laid together, catching their breath. Dean chuckled. “Sorry, I made a mess.” Cas looked down and smiled.

“It will clean up, Dean. And Dean?”

Dean looked at him. “Yeah, Cas?”

“Can we do this again sometime?”

Dean had to laugh. “Hell yeah, but I plan on doing a lot more than this! I love you, Cas. I’m sorry I’ve been such a dumbass about telling you.”

Cas smiled at him, his blue eyes sparkling. “I prefer to think less dumb, less ass. We were both afraid to say how we felt.”

Dean kissed him. “But now? We got our whole lives to make up for lost time. And I prefer more ass.” Dean slapped Cas’ thigh. “A lot more ass.”

  
  



End file.
